A Numismatic's Journey
by Shodapop98
Summary: Nathan's journey in Equestria. This is also my first fanfic. It is rated m for cursing,blood and possibly clopping. Also numismatic is another name for coin collector, there will be some spanish in it but I translated it.
1. A new world

"Nathan get up it's time for school!" my mom said.

"Okay mom!" little did I know this day would be different than the others. I went through my morning routine of getting in the shower while listening to my iPod then get dressed wearing a collared shirt with a belt then eating breakfast. I grabbed my bag and drove to school. I threw my bag in the car next to my coins (Authors note: yes I am a coin collector irl) and my knife and left my house. After a boring day of school I got home did my homework and drove to my friends house. We then played xbox, talked about our girlfriends and then I left. I drove by the place I buy coins and there was a robber there. I called 911 and told them about the robbery and then I tried to stop the robber. But, before I did I prayed to God saying "Dear Lord please give me the strength and courage to stop the robber." Well he slashed across my chest with a knife and he ended up throwing me in the trunk of my car and locking it. Unknowingly however he didn't know I had already called 911. I slowly started saying bible verses in my head but in Spanish (authors note: this is the same verse that I say in school, psalms 23:4) Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, No temeré mal alguno; porque tú estarás conmigo: Tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento (translation Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me your rod and your staff, they comfort me). But as I was saying the end of the verse the trunk was enveloped in a bright light. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was my duffle bag of coins with my bible in it, and the next thing I know I was in a forest. I then heard a scream and the sound of someone fainting. I ran over to the sound and saw yellow colored pony? I then saw more ponies come out of the woods to her. They saw me and I did the most logical thing I could do... I ran the best I could with a stomach wound. They then started chasing me and shouting at me right when I got to my bag that came here with me I felt something hit my head and I went out like a light.


	2. A new day

Authors note: Sorry for the delay I was in Kansas for a graduation, and then I had drivers ed.(ugh), and I also had writers block and my birthday was this week.

I then woke up in a hospital room with a pony looking at me funny.

"Good your awake" she said in a royal way, "I need you to tell me what you did to Fluttershy".

"I swear I didn't do anything to her" I said feeling where I got stabbed in the stomach, "one moment I was trying to stop a robbery and the next I was in a forest" I said.

"So you don't know why she fainted?" she said.

"It could have been my stomach that was bleeding". Miss," I said, "can you tell me where in the world am I."

"Please she said call me Princess Celistia, and also your in Equestria in a small town named Ponyville" Princess Celistia said. "There are some ponies I want you to meet" as she said that six ponies of all colors walked in. "You already saw Fluttershy, the pink one is Pinky Pie, the purple on is Twilight Sparkle, the orange one is Applejack, the cyan one is Rainbow Dash and the white one is Rarity."

"Hola me llamo Nathan (Hi my name is Nathan)" I said.

"Applejack I think you bucked him to hard" said Twilight

"Los siento (I'm sorry) Sorry what I meant to say was hi my name is Nathan I had Spanish class three hours ago" I said.

"What's Spanish?" all the ponies said at once.

"It's a foreign language that I have to take at school" I said. "Oh god my parents must think I'm dead right now." As I broke down crying on the bed I asked "Is there any way you could send me back?"

"Girls could you leave the room right now?" Princess Celistia asked. All the other ponies did what she asked as she said to me " I'm so sorry Nathan but there is no way I could do that." "Since you have to stay here you are going to have to be a pony, you can choose between an earth pony, a pegasus, or a unicorn."

"Hmm" I said, "Is there any way I could stay a human for a little while so I can play the piano?"

"Sure I guess you can, only for a little while though," she said. "Now your going to need a place to stay, Twilight can you come in here please?"

"Yes princess?" she asked.

"Nathan here is going to need a place to stay until he can get back on his what are they called?" She asked.

"Feet" I said.

"Ok" Twilight said, "come on Nathan let's go to my house and on the way you could tell me about yourself."

After we left the hospital we stared towards Twilight's house.

"Nathan is it? Can you tell me about yourself?" Twilight asked.

"Well I am 15, I sing, play the piano and guitar, collect coins which are in this bag and I love to read." I said.

"Well then you are going to love where I live" she said.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"Because I own the library here in Ponyville" she said.

When we got to the library I was in shock because it is in a tree.

"Hey Twilight is there anyplace where I can play a piano?" I asked.

"Yes there is and please call me Twi" she said.

I then followed her to a building that looked like a recording studio.

"This is Vinyl Scratch's house" Twi said.

As she said that a light grey pony opened the door asking Twi "what the hell do you want?"

"Vinyl this is Nathan" Twi said, "he wants to know if he can play your piano."

"Sure" Vinyl said, "come on inside, it's right over here."

"Well I hope I remember this song" I said.

_"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_La la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da da dum_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."_

_As the smile ran away from his face_

_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place"_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da da dum_

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinkin' alone_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright_

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy_

_And probably will be for life_

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_

_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da da dum_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright."_

"Wow!" both of them said.

"What's the navy, and a movie star?" Twi asked.

"Well" I started, "the navy is a branch in the armed forces in The United States where I'm from that protect us from sea based attacks, and a movie star is film star: a star who plays leading roles in the movies.

"You know what you can keep the piano I don't even know how to play it" Vinyl said.

"Thank you so much Vinyl" I said. "Actually can I leave it here?"

"Sure you can come anytime" she said.

"See you later Vinyl" we both said.

"Hey Twi is there a place where I can get new clothes?" as I said that I realized I was still in my school uniform but with a bloody bandage wrap around my stomach.

"Sure" she said, "lets go to Rarity's store and get you some new clothes."

"Yeah but there is one problem, I only have money from my world." I said

"It's okay," she said "I'm sure she'll give you clothes."

"I doubt she would have anything that would fit me" I said.

As we walked over to Rarity's I noticed all the ponies were looking at me funny. "Twi?" I asked, "Is there a way to get to Rarity's place faster?"

"Yeah just grab my hoof" she said as she stuck out her hoof. We were both enveloped in a white light and we were in a different place. "Wait something is not right here, why is it dark in here?" Twi asked.

"Here" I said, "hold this for me. Rarity are you here?" I then sensed something was wrong." I heard something fall and I moved to the sound and ended up with a bruised face and a pony as tall as me looking right at me.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

"Well I just got here and before I did I was stabbed trying to stop a robbery and now I'm here." I said. "Oh and I'm a human." I said as I punched him in the snout knocking him out.

"Nathan where are you?" Twi asked. "Also I found Rarity."

What I failed to notice was that there was another robber with him but it was to late he ended up kicking me in the back and I fell but, I got up and spun around to face him but he pulled out a knife and held it in his teeth. He swung the knife at me but I accidentally blocked it with my hand almost losing it but I grabbed it and stabbed him in the head. I was quickly loosing blood and I yelled out "Twilight, Rarity where are you?" I slowly started losing consciousness but as I was I heard hoof steps coming towards me.

Authors note: Well this chapter took along time mainly because I had school (I'm only 15) and the next chapter please pm me some ideas. Thanks.


	3. Waking up

**Authors note: I do not own MLP nor the characters just Nathan. **

I then woke up in the hospital again, "God I haven't been in this much pain since I had my wisdom teeth pulled out." I said.

"Nathan thank Celistia your ok. Also what do you mean you had wisdom teeth pulled?"Twi asked.

"It's something we have to do on my world because people have extra teeth but some people don't. I was in more pain than I am now." I said. "What happened after you guys came for me?"

"Allow me to explain." Princess Celistia said as she walked in. "Rarity was being robbed but you two came in and stopped it."

"What about the robbers?" I asked.

"Well the one pony you knocked out is in jail and the other one died." the Princess said.

"Oh God I never thought I would ever kill somebody or in this case somepony in my life. Hey Twi do you know where my bag is? I need to get something out of it." I said.

"What do you want from it Nathan." Twi said

"I just want to get a book out from it." I said.

"Which one Nathan? I see whole bunch of books." Twi said.

"Sorry about that those are my coin books, it's the brown one that says La Biblia and the Bible." I said.

"Sure here it" Twi said.

She "handed" it to me but it was floating in the air. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention there are three main types of ponies. There is the unicorn which can do magic, there is a pegasi which can fly, an earth pony and an alicorn which is what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are, as you can see I am a unicorn" Twi said.

"What are you going to do?" Twi asked.

"I'm just going to read something from it in Spanish first than English." I said. "It's a book called Psalms."

"Wait what do you mean book? I thought it was ?" Twi asked.

"Well the religion I am in or was in back on Earth was Christianity. We had one book that was made up of smaller books." I said

"What's Christianity?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well it's a religion back home where we believe in one God who sent his son Jesus Christ to earth to die for our sins." I said." It's Psalms chapter twenty-three verse four: Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, No temeré mal alguno; porque tú estarás conmigo: Tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me your rod and your staff, they comfort me."

"Nathan do you know how long you were here in the hospital?" Twi asked.

"One day maybe?" I said.

"No Nathan you were here for a week." Princess Celestia said. "The doctors had to learn about your anatomy which took awhile. The good thing is though you didn't lose your hand. So you can still play the piano, and from what I heard from Twilight is that you are good at that."

"Wait one week!" I yelled. "I was in the hospital for a week?"

"Yes Nathan," said a pony walking in to the room. "My name is Nurse Redheart and can you keep it down we have patients sleeping."

"Ok sorry for yelling its just I have been in this world for eight days and I've been injured more than back home." I said. "I miss my family and friends and I am probably never going to see them again."

"I'm so sorry Nathan I didn't know that." Twi said reaching over to hug me.

"Hey its ok" I said, "at least I'm not alone. Hey nurse Redheart when can I leave the hospital?"

"Actually Nathan you are free to go now, just try not to do anything dangerous." The nurse said.

"Awesome!" I said, "hey Twi should we go see Rarity, because I still need to get new clothes."

"Yea come on Nathan next stop Rarities" Twi said.

"Hopefully this time there won't be any robbers." I said jokingly. When we got there Rarity ran out and hugged me, which I was not expecting.

"Thank you so much Nathan!" Rarity said. "Thanks to you the robbers didn't take anything. Now, what do you need? By the look of it you

need new clothes, follow me and I'll make you some."

"Ok Rarity," I said.

"Now what do you want to wear? What color and how many?" Rarity asked.

"Can you make me clothes like the ones I'm wearing because these remind me of home?" I asked.

"Ok Nathan just let me get some measurements in and I'll start making the clothes you want." Rarity said.

"Alright Rarity what do I owe you?" I asked.

"Oh you don't owe me anything." She said, "you saved the store."

"Thank you Rarity," I said. "Come on Twi lets go home. See ya later Rarity." After we left we started walking towards the library.

"Hey Nathan remember a week ago you told me you played the guitar?" Twi asked.

"Yes I do Twi," I said. "Let me guess you got me a guitar."

"How did you know?" Twi asked.

"Lucky guess, wow you would think after a few days in the hospital I wouldn't be tired," I said yawning. "When we get back to your house I promise I'll play it for you."

"Ok" Twi said, "Nathan do you want to meet my friends tomorrow?"

"Sure lets do that. Hey why is your house dark Twi?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Surprise!" a lot of ponies yelled

"Sweet Jesus" I yelled "you all scared me."

"Sorry about that Nathan" Pinkie Pie said. "I wanted to throw you a party

"It's ok Pinkie" I said.

"Awesome" Pinkie said, "Nathan I heard that Twilight got you a guitar. Can you play a song please?"

"Sure" I said,"hey Twi where is the guitar?"

"It's over here Nathan" Twi said.

"Alright" I said " this was one of my favorite songs back home it's called Renegade.

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

_Oh mama, I can hear your crying you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man_

_Oh mama, I've been years on the lamb and had a high price on my head_

_Lawman said get him dead or alive now it's for sure he'll see me dead_

_Dear mama, I can hear you crying you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man_

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This'll be the end today of the wanted man, the wanted man."_

All of the ponies in the room started to go nuts for me when Princess Celestia walked in, "wow Nathan that was amazing" she said, "can you play some more?"

"Sure", I said "here's the next song that my sister loved it's called Landslide.

_Took this love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older I'm getting older too_

_Yes I'm getting older too, so_

_I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I, I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too oh yes_

_I'm getting older too_

_So, take this love, take it down_

_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

_Well well, the landslide will bring you down_."

After the song ended all of the ponies started to chant "one more song" over and over.

So I obliged and said, "this last song my dad knew this band and this was his favorite song it's called Dust In the Wind.

_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams_

_Pass before my eyes with curiosity_

_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do_

_Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Oh, ho, ho_

_Now don't hang on_

_Nothin' lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind_

_Everything is dust in the wind_."

As I ended the song all the ponies started to leave except Twi, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Princess Celistia. "Nathan were going to have a sleep over and we want you to join us" Twi said.

"Ok" I said, "who with?"

"Well it's going to be me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie." Twi said.

"Is it ok if I join?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Sure" Twi said, "it would be an honor."

Well, after a couple hours of truth or dare and telling stories everyone was asleep but me and Princess Celestia. I was laying against the wall meditating and the Princess walked up to me and asked "what are you doing?"

I said, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to meditate since it helps me relax."

"Oh ok can I join?" she asked.

"Sure you can sit on the ground or lay on it. I found either one helps." I said. "Now lets begin. Close your eyes and breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Image you are in the place most peaceful to you, think of the sights, the smells, and the sounds that you would hear. Now I'm going to count down from 10 and slowly you are going to come back. 9,8,7 and I started to pause in-between the numbers, 6,5,4,3,2,1 and now slowly open your eyes."

"Wow I feel great and tired now" she said.

After she said that we both fell asleep and I thought to myself "I'm going to need to find a job soon, I wonder if I could help Pinkie. I'll ask her tomorrow."

**Well guys this is the new chapter. Sorry for it being so late since school started for me. The next chapter might be up before Christmas or later. Also so no one is confused the season in the story is winter. Thanks for reading the new chapter, also pm me any ideas for the story.**


End file.
